


Angels Fall

by NatiMiles



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A little angst, Angel Falls, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Time, First chapter is SFW, Hentai, Love Confessions, Romance, Sex, Simeon falls, Simeon sins, Smut, Smut on second chapter, Songfic, simeon x reader, small spoilers about Lilith, you help him sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatiMiles/pseuds/NatiMiles
Summary: Months after torturing yourself, you decided that you should tell Simeon that you're in love with him, thinking it would come to nothing. Simeon knew it was a forbidden path, he always did. And now your actions will have consequences.[Simeon x fem!reader]
Relationships: Main Character & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quando anjos caem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/651238) by NatiMiles. 



> It was written with a fem!reader, because I don’t know how to write neutral or male. When they call your name, it’s MC.  
> Some small spoilers about Lilith.
> 
> This chapter is sfw, but next won’t.

_When angels fall with broken wings_ _  
__I can't give up, I can't give in_   
_When all is lost and daylight ends_  
I'll carry you and we will live forever, for ever

If someone asked you, you would say with the greatest certain in the world that Simeon was flirting. After all, most of the Devildom demons and some guys you’ve met in the Human Realm used to be so helpful and kind when they wanted something in return. But he was an angel, and angels were helpful and kind by nature — or that’s what you kept repeating in your head, in a way to convince yourself that you couldn't get carried away.

And that went on for weeks.

From the start, Simeon was nice and amiable, not just with you. He was patient with everything and everyone, always helping those in need, without caring if they were a demon, a human or an angel. He was always there. However, despite knowing you were wrong, as the days went by you couldn’t stop your heart from beating faster every time he did something for you. Whether to help with a lesson, watch a movie, chat or go out to try a new treat at your favorite candy store, Simeon always invited you or accepted your invitations. You always thought it was his angel nature and tried your best to bury your feelings for him, but you didn't know the half of it.

Simeon knew it was a forbidden path, he always did. But how could he not feel attracted by you? He tried to convince himself so many times that everything he did was in the name of his angelic and benevolent nature, but it had reached a level that no one else could believe in such a lie. He tried to hide, keep it to himself and, maybe, get forgiveness for falling in love with a human, but it was more and more difficult to achieve this. Your smiles brightened his days, your smell soothed him, your voice captivated him and your touches were increasingly dear, whether it was a simple brush of your fingers on his arm or a hug to thank him for something.

And then, months after torturing yourself, you decided that you should say something. You knew it would come to nothing, but your feelings were suffocating you and you couldn’t keep it to yourself anymore — after all it was starting to be obvious that something was happening; even the brothers were suspicious of how many times you went to Purgatory Hall. Forcing the best smile you could, already expecting for the worst, you went to your destination, where you knew you would find the angel.

“MC, it’s nice to see you.” He smiled wide when he opened the door and saw you.

“Hi, Simeon. I… wanted to talk to you…”

The angel gave you room so you could enter the house, then closed the door. You were weird, he could sense it, but he couldn’t tell what was it. Your aura was heavy and… sad. For a moment, he was sad too, but pulled himself together so he could help you with whatever you needed. Guiding you to his room, he invited you to come in and make yourself comfortable, as always. You went straight to an armchair in the corner and sat, the angel following you and sitting on the bed, in front of you.

“What do you need?”, he asked with a kind smile.

“I have a problem. I’m liking… someone. But I know we can’t be together.”

“Oh!” The angel felt a tightness in his chest, but he needed to ignore it in order to help you. “And… is it one of the brothers?”

“No…” You looked away, blushing. Simeon noticed that you didn't want to say who was it, so he chose not to insist. “But I know it has no future, that it can’t happen. I’m a human and he… well, he isn’t.”

“I see…” He put his hand on his chin, thoughtfully. His mind has already crossed out Solomon from the list of possible suitors.

“I know that there are a lot of obstacles for that, that it doesn't have the slightest chance of happening, but even so I can't dislike him. And I know he probably doesn’t feel the same way and that I’m deluding myself, but… I don’t know what to do anymore. I tried to forget, to ignore and to get over it, but nothing works. It feels that I like him more every day.”

“And have you tried talking to him?”

“Not yet. At least not directly...”

“So that’s the start. You’re a lovely person, little lamb, your feelings will probably be reciprocated.”

“I… was thinking about talking to him, but now… My courage seems to be fading away.”

“Don’t worry and don’t think too much. Just say what you’re feeling in your heart, be honest with yourself and I know you’re gonna be okay, no matter what happens. You can always come to talk to me later. I’ll be here to support you.”

“But what if… it’s you?” The end of the sentence came out so low that the angel almost failed to hear, and yet he doubted that he had heard correctly.

“What if it’s…” His eyes went wide, while he was feeling his heart flutter inside him.

“You.” This time your voice coming out a little louder. Taking a deep breath, you looked him in the eye. “What if the someone I like is you? I know it’s forbidden, I know it’s impossible, I know it's unrequited, but I… I can’t help but like you.”

Your eyes started to water and you stared at the floor, trying to stop yourself from crying. You noticed the angel getting up and walking towards you, probably ready to ask you to forget all this and make you realize how impossible it was. You felt so pathetic, suffering for a love that has always been doomed to fail.

However, what came next was not rejection, nor a sermon on how you were deluded, much less a detachment. Simeon bent down in front of you, putting one hand on each arm of the chair and kissed you. Well, it was more like a light brush of lips, but enough to make you dizzy.

“S-Simeon…”

“Now you know too. It’s not unrequited.”

“But… I thought… You don’t… How…”

“I don’t know what can happen, honestly.” The angel stroked your cheek, looking at you tenderly. “It’s the first time that an angel falls in love for a human… Well, there was Lilith, but she did more than just fall in love.”

“You mean… Simeon, can you be condemned to non-existence?”

“I don’t think such a severe punishment will be applied.” He laughed softly, partly because of the line of thought you were following and partly because he was happy to know that you liked him, and that you cared so much about him.

“But then…” Your words were cut off by his thumb resting on your lips then caressing it, in a request for silence.

“I don’t care what will be my punishment. Knowing that what I feel for you is mutual makes me so happy that I don't even know if I can think of the consequences of it now.”

“You… like me!” Now it was your eyes that went wide with his statement.

“Yes, MC. I’m a little surprised you didn’t know, sometimes I thought I was being pretty obvious, with everything I was doing for you.”

“Ah, well… I thought it was a common thing for you to be so helpful to everyone, because… You know, you’re an angel.”

“No, it was only for you. Only for my little lamb.”

Simeon stood up and held out his hand in your direction, which you took eagerly. Now standing on your feet, you felt how your body was shaking with the whole situation, but in a very good way. The angel put one hand on your neck and the other on your waist, pulling you close. Approaching slowly and watching you intently, he again joined your lips, now for longer. This time, Simeon ran his tongue over your lips asking to deepen the kiss and you allowed. You heard a rustle and, moving away to look, you realized that he was in his angelic form, with his imposing wings around you in a protective way. With a wide smile from ear to ear, you kissed him with love again, and again, and again.

With each kiss, you felt like you needed more. With each touch of him, which slid from your waist to your back and then back to your waist, you wanted more. With each sigh of yours, he felt it was not enough. And with each step he took back, you were closer to the bed, until the back of his knees hit the mattress and he fell sitting, with you still glued to him. You settled on the angel's lap, with one leg on either side of his hips, still kissing him fervently. Your hands, which rested on his shoulders, slid to his nape, gently moving down his back to the base of his wings, where you caressed and started to move your hand through the feathers — making him sigh. His hands, seeming to have a life of their own, soon found their way from your waist to your thighs, leaving a hot trail where they passed.

“Simeon…”, you called him. He actually didn't know if it was a request or a call. And what kind of request it would be, if that was the case. He just hummed and kissed you passionately again. It took a lot of your willpower to move away and call him again, your worries starting to hammer in your head again. “Simeon, I… We need to talk first.”

“I’m sorry.” He ran his hands through his hair and sighed loudly, closing his eyes. “I was excited and got carried away… Please, forgive me.”

“No! I mean, that’s not it. I’m still worried about what might happen, because it’ll be partly my fault and…”

“MC, it doesn’t matter what happens, it won’t be your fault. It’ll never be. Don’t worry about what may or may not happen.”

“Okay. But… maybe we should do something else? You know, before we…” Your face was red and you cleared your throat, trying to make the angel understand. “You know… Make it worse.”

“As you wish.” He smiled and gave you one last peck on the cheek, helping you to get off of him.

You two decided to do the usual: watch something, while eating some snacks. Neither of you noticed when a feather from the angel's wing came loose and fell to the floor, going under his bed.

**xxx**

Four days have passed. Nobody knew that you were in some kind of relationship yet, because it was too recent and neither the brothers or Luke would have a nice reaction. You both were still meeting each other as often as possible, like always, but now there was something more. Your meetings were full of kisses and cuddles in his bed.

It was a common afternoon in the Devildom and you two were coming back from RAD to Purgatory Hall along with Solomon and Luke. Everything was normal, until you step inside the house and the younger angel lets out a high-pitched, desperate cry. Turning around, you were ready to be in a fighting position — not that you knew much about it or that it could be useful — and help your friend. However, when your eyes met the little blond, you realized that he was looking at _you_ with such horror. More specifically, for something close to your feet. Following his line of sight, you lowered your head, feeling your whole world spin when you saw what Luke had seen. There, on the floor, between you and Simeon, was a feather — or what appeared to be one, since it looked burnt.

Lifting your head quickly, your eyes found the angel staring down, biting his lip in nervousness.

“Did it fall off _your_ wings?” Solomon broke the silence.

“Probably.”

“S-Simeon! But-”

“What have you done?” Luke interrupted you. His expression was a mix of horror and disappointment, which made you feel bad for the older angel.

“Nothing! I mean… not _that_ much.” Simeon looked at you, like he was waiting for your consent to tell what you two have been up to lately. “We… We have been dating.”

“WHAT?”, the other two shouted.

“N-not in the way you’re thinking!” You hurried to shake your hands nervously.

“We are together, but we did nothing”, he stated. “It was some time ago that I noticed I felt something different about MC and then I realized I was in love with her. A few days ago I discovered that she felt the same way and we’ve been together ever since.”

“Simeon, it’s forbidden!”

“Does that mean you’re falling?”, Solomon asked. “Just because you fell in love with someone?”

“Yes. Well, it’s not just it. Relationships between angels and any other being is forbidden. Plus, I let myself be carried away by my feelings. I accepted and surrendered to it, without fear of the consequences, out of pure selfishness. Not only I didn’t regret this, I insisted on this relationship for the past few days.”

“Simeon, you can’t! This… It’s…” The little angel now looked more afraid than angry. His blue eyes shift the focus between you and the angel next to you, as if hoping that you could say something to help.

“Luke, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not! Simeon, you have to regret it, ask for forgiveness. You…”

“You can’t fall!”, you completed when the angel seemed unable to formulate the rest of the sentence. “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t… Now you’re like this…” Your tears could no longer be contained. You felt yourself being embraced by the angel and his hands caressing your hair, while his wings enveloped you in an attempt to calm you down.

“I told you not to blame yourself, MC.” Turning his head towards the other angel, Simeon continued: “Forgive me, Luke, but I can't do what you're asking. I’m aware of what's going on, but I won’t regret it. I will never regret falling in love with MC and having the best days I can remember.”

A few seconds of silence followed and you continued with your head buried in the angel's chest, until you heard footsteps leaving, probably from Luke going to his own room. Simeon took a long breath and looked back at you, holding your chin up so he could look you in the eye. He opened his mouth to speak, but before any sound came out, he was interrupted by Solomon:

“Your feathers are falling and turning black.”

In a snap, you looked to the side, seeing one of the wings in the exact state that the sorcerer had described. The feathers were turning as black as those on Lucifer's wings; some places appeared to be featherless, but a small tip indicated that they were being reborn in the new color. Startled, you looked down, seeing that the falling white feathers looked burnt, as if they had caught on fire between the fall of the wing and the landing.

“S-Simeon! Your wings...”

“I suggest you go to your room to talk.”

Nodding to the sorcerer, Simeon held your hand and guided you to his own bedroom, locking the door when both of you were inside. You two sat on the bed, facing each other.

Your eyes watched intently all the details that were changing in the now ex-angel. Maybe it was because he admitted so vehemently that he would never regret it, but he was falling a lot faster than you thought it would be. His wings were already completely black, horns protruded almost completely from his head and a mark became more and more evident on his shoulder, very similar to the ones that the brothers had on their bodies. 

Simeon was feeling every little change. The mark on his shoulder felt like it was being burned with a hot iron, but he didn't care.

You cupped his face, stroking his cheek with your thumb. A part of you still blamed yourself, after all, if you hadn't said anything, none of this would be happening. However, another part — much bigger, by the way — was happy. You couldn't forget the expression of joy and love that had filled Simeon's face when he said that those were the best days he remembered. Plus, he seemed calm with what was happening, and his eyes still looked at you with such affection that you thought you could melt right there.

“I hope you’re not regretting us”, he said and you grimaced. You were ready to answer him, but he smiled and continued to speak before you could say a thing: “I’m kidding. I know you’re not.”

“Good.”

“You should know that I don’t either.” He took your hand and brought it to his mouth, placing a kiss. “I meant every word. I don’t regret being with you and I never will.”

“Me neither.” You smiled the best you could and got closer. Placing a light kiss on your lover's lips, you whispered: “I think I don’t just like you, but I love you.”

“I’m sure of it”, he whispered back, also smiling.

Placing one hand on your nape and the other on your waist, Simeon pulled you to another kiss, this time with much more intensity and passion.

After all, he had nothing more to lose. And he wanted to make the most of your company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cover images were taken from inside the game.
> 
> The song is [Angels Fall, by Breaking Benjamin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zFfRSeA1ls). I love this song so much! I love this band, actually. Next chapter will probably have one of their songs too.
> 
> MC wasn’t even thinking about what could happen to her. After all, she has pacts with demons and now she’s with an angel. This MC will definitely go to the Devildom after she dies, HASIUEHASUIEHAS.
> 
> This chapter was sfw, but next won’t. Yes, MC and Simeon will “finish their business”. We have a saying here where I live that says: if you’re in hell, hug the devil (it was translated quite literally, but I think you could understand). In MC’s case, she’ll literally hug the devil ;) HIASHEIAUSEIASUHEAS.
> 
> Me and [shinazugawaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinazugawaz) made an Obey Me tumblr. We’re still fixing some things, but you can follow us: [wolfinlambsclothing](https://wolfinlambsclothing.tumblr.com/). I'm posting this fic there too and we’ll make more and some HCs too, it’s just that we’re a little busy these days.
> 
> See ya around!


	2. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a better visualization, remember you and Simeon were coming back from RAD. So, you’re in your uniform. I thought it like this: black skirt (better access, ahem), the green shirt, no tie and a coat shorter than the others, just like Belphie’s.

_To lie here under you_  
_Is all that I could ever do_  
_To lie here under you is all_

When you realized, you had taken off your shoes, kicking them somewhere on the floor, and were sitting in the middle of the bed, your lips still glued. There was nothing new so far, ‘cause that’s what you’ve been doing the past days: kissing as if there was no tomorrow. But there was something more this time, a wish to stay closer, a desire to touch more… Something hot that grew more and more with each deep kiss.

Carefully, Simeon pushed you to lie on your back, bringing your bodies even closer. His hand gently slid down the side of your body until it landed on your hips, lifting the coat and shirt that covered the area. The touch of his hand on your bare skin — even with his gloves on — made a shiver go through your body, and that didn’t go unnoticed by the former angel.

Simeon moved his face away from you a little, just enough so that he could start kissing your cheeks, jaw and reach your neck, where he took turns kissing and nibbling. You gasped and the black-haired was even more encouraged to continue worshiping the uncovered parts of your body.

Your hands, that were caressing his hair and the base of his new horns, now went down his shoulders — taking care with the new mark — and went on to his chest. Running your nails over there, Simeon felt his body shiver. Your touches continued down his abs, reaching where the two of you most wanted it: his length. You first passed the hand gently, as if you wanted to find out how was the situation there, then palmed his hard cock, putting a little pressure. Simeon whimpered in your neck and gave you a love bite. He couldn't wait for you to do it again without any clothes on. He immediately imagined what it’d be like to feel you completely and, almost involuntarily, he thrusted his hips towards your hand.

The new demon moved one hand to the buttons of your uniform, but stopped before he started unbuttoning your coat. Moving away from the curve of your neck and looking you straight in the eyes, Simeon asked if he could take off the first piece of clothing. Not trusting your voice, you just nodded. Taking advantage of the fact that he momentarily left you to get rid of your coat — that, in seconds, were lying on the floor —, you boldly grabbed the white cape he wore, pulling it up to try taking it off too. Since you were already there, and wasted no time, you threw the cape to the floor and went straight to the waistband of his pants. He grinned, letting you do what you wanted so badly.

“My turn”, he spoke softly, in a slightly hoarse voice.

The former angel then started unbuttoning your shirt at a slow pace that made you even more anxious. Each open button was followed by a brush of his lips on your exposed skin, which got goosebumps every time he went more and more down. When he finally finished, you sat up to help him finish taking off your sleeves, taking the opportunity to take off your bra and send it flying to the floor as well.

Hastily removing the gloves, Simeon kissed you passionately, laying you back again on the soft mattress. All the uncovered parts of your skin felt his caresses, that kept going down until reaching the waistband of your skirt — which came out more easily than the other pieces of clothing.

“You’re so beautiful…” Sitting on his heels, he stared deeply at you for a few seconds, before sinking his face back into the curve of your neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses and nibbles down to your collarbone.

Putting one arm next to your head for support, he used the other hand to explore your body: going down your shoulder, passing your abs, caressing your hip and reaching your thigh, that he squeezed a little. The touch of his hand left a hot trail, which made you try to get your bodies even closer. He was still wearing the black leotard and you were wearing panties, but you could perfectly feel how hard he was.

The kisses finally reached your breasts and a loud sigh was no longer contained. Smiling in a way you've never seen before, Simeon started licking and nibbling — taking care so the new horns didn't end up hurting you —, making you gasp even more. The hand on your thigh didn’t stay there for long, soon finding its way to your wet panties. The black-haired put a little pressure when stroking your clit in a circular motion, moving so slow that you thought you would burn before it was over. Soon his fingers were going up and down your whole clothed cunt, pressing where it should in such a tempting and… _heavenly_ way. Your thoughts were already clouded just thinking about what was yet to come.

He then grabbed the side of your panties, looking at you in a silent request. You just nodded, biting your lip expectantly — and biting harder when his tongue finally licked between your legs.

Guided by your sounds, the demon were firmly holding you by the thighs, while taking turns licking your cunt and sucking your clit, making you grind your hips towards his face. Your body was in flames, his touches were too much and not enough at the same time… You wanted and needed more. And like he read your mind, he brought one hand to your pussy, inserting two fingers at once, that slid easily. His length was already throbbing, pre-cum wetting his leotard, and he ended up pressing himself against the mattress, in an attempt to get some kind of friction. The contact made him hum, resonating and vibrating throughout your body.

“Simeon…” Your voice came out in such a slow dragged moan. So pleasant to hear that he soon realized that he wanted to cause more of that, _much more_.

Your hand firmly grabbed a fist of his dark hair and he got encouraged. The demon curved his fingers, turning them in a way that hit the spot you wanted so much with his movements, while still stimulating you with his tongue. You closed your hand more tightly, scraping his scalp with your nails and increasing the volume of your sounds.

Simeon felt it when his fingers were squeezed inside you and then he closed his lips around your clit, sucking it a little harder and throwing an orgasm over your body. Your back arched, your thighs trembled and his name came out of your mouth like a _prayer_ , along with disconnected phrases and confusing requests.

Smiling satisfied and sitting on his heels, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Your breath was heavy, your hair tousled and your eyes closed, making the most of the moment of pleasure. In his eyes, you looked stunning. The way he stared at you was so loving and adoring that when you opened your eyes and saw him, you felt too self conscious. Your cheeks started to heat up and you looked away a little, only now getting embarrassed by the situation.

The former angel chuckled, hovering over you and giving you a deep kiss, taking your breath away. When he pulled away to look at you again, you could see all the desire he felt.

“I… I want more of you”, he whispered.

“I’m yours.” Your voice wasn’t louder than a whisper too, but you were close enough for him to understand perfectly.

You didn't know if it was already something he had as an angel or if it was a new skill that has now emerged as a demon, but Simeon took off the remaining clothes in the blink of an eye. And in the next second, he was already between your legs, resting his arm beside your head again and pressing his hard cock against you. He looked one last time in your eyes, as if he wanted to be absolutely sure that he could go on, and you answered by wrapping your legs around his waist to pull him closer.

Simeon groaned and held the your thighs tightly. Using one hand to help, he started to sink his length slowly. When everything was in, he stopped to give your body a few seconds to get used to it, but you didn't have nor wanted to wait any longer. Your heels sank into his lower back and he got the message. He pulled almost everything off to re-enter at a slow and sensual pace, making you feel like you could melt or die of pleasure.

Bringing your hands to his arms, you dug your nails and left crescent moon marks. With each thrust you felt delightfully full. Simeon moaned in your neck, sometimes licking and giving love bites that would leave some marks, but you didn’t care. Your mind was paying more attention to how his cock twitched inside your body and how you reacted clenching it.

“Mo- AH! M-more!” You don't know how, but you managed to say out loud what you wanted.

The demon decided to change positions, then. He pulled out of you for a few seconds, rolling you on the bed and sitting under you, your thighs pinning to the sides of his body. With your help, he firmly caught you by the ass, lifting you up to lower you again on his cock. You moaned, throwing your head back and Simeon took the opportunity to give wet kisses on your neck again, going down your collarbone and reaching your breasts. He took one of your hard nipples into his mouth and nibbled, while you grinded on his lap.

You ran your nails over his shoulders, running one hand up his nape until you reached his hair, pulling it hard. Simeon grunted, holding you and thrusting harder, consequently making you moan louder and dig your nails even more. With one of your hands still resting on his shoulder, the other snaked up the back of his head, reaching the base of one of his horns. Curious about the reaction it could trigger, you gently held the appendage and slid your hand to the tip of it and came back. Simeon, who still had one of your nipples in his mouth, released it with a _pop_ and purred.

“T-that’s… That’s a new… sensation”, he said panting, struggling to say something that made sense. You kept your hand still, still in doubt if you could do more, until he answered your indecision: “You can continue.”

Holding it a little more firmly, you went back to caressing the horns, while grinding non-stop, making him moan more and more. One of his hands slid up from your ass to your waist, trying to get more stability to hold you and squeezing it. Simeon took the thumb of his other hand to your mouth, wetting it with saliva and going straight down to your clit, stimulating you more. Your inner walls clenched around his cock and he thrusted up in an attempt to go even deeper. 

The pleasure made you stop caressing the horn, holding it tightly in the palm of your hand. You only noticed what you were doing when you heard him hissing, thinking it could’ve caused him some discomfort.

“I-I’m sorry… Are you ok?”

“Yes… You can lean on them... It doesn’t hurt…” 

“Are you sure?”

The new demon nodded and, seeing that you still looked at him doubtfully, he pulled away the hand that was on your clit for a few seconds, just to take your hand away from his shoulder and make it hold his other horn. When you held it firmly, he returned his hand to your pussy, massaging it in circles. Your hands instinctively tightened around the appendages, using them to better bounce on his lap — and give both of you even more pleasure, if it was possible.

“I-I’m… so close, AH!, MC...

Your name came out as a loud drawn-out moan that came from inside his chest. You felt his cock twitch and cum, filling you and making you more aroused. It didn't take much more thrusts for you to reach your climax too, crying out his name so loudly that it would be a surprise if no one had heard.

Your body was like jello on top of him, your forehead touching his, your hands relaxing from the grip on the horns and falling, touching the base of his wings. Your breaths were uneven, your hearts racing, your bodies sweaty and sticky… And you two have never felt so happy and complete before.

Simeon pulled your hands into his and threw himself back, falling with his head on the pillow and you on top of him. Getting more comfortable and pulling his member out of you, your head rested on his chest.

“Are you happy, little lamb?”

“Immensely.”

He hugged you tightly around the waist, stroking your hair with his other hand. A satisfied sigh left his lips and he couldn't help but smile widely. He didn't know how to explain the sensation, but it was better than anything he had ever experienced in all his eternity.

“I want to take a shower before sleeping.” You rested your chin on his chest to look at him.

“Sure. Make yourself at home.”

Giving him a peck on the lips, you got up and walked carefully to his bathroom, feeling your legs wobble as you walk. When you sat on the edge of the bathtub and started filling it, you noticed a movement behind you and turned around, seeing that Simeon was leaning against the door.

With a smile that was half lustful and half adorable, he tilted his head to the side, asking you:

“Oh, you thought you were going to take a bath alone?”

And, well…Eventually the two of you really took a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we had any doubts about how much I love this band, they were answered. I put another part of a song in this chapter, because this song has such a nice rhythm. It is [ Rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0dMckKeitY) and the band is (what a surprise!) Breaking Benjamin.
> 
> About Simeon's leotard, I always think about [this comic](https://twitter.com/kuerupi/status/1251555431606083591) when I think about how it is underneath his pants.
> 
> And in case you're thinking "oh, how would a demon Simeon look like?"... fear not! The answer is: fucking hot. And there's a fanart of this version of him [right here](https://twitter.com/merosimp/status/1280182196075036674). This fanart kinda inspired this whole fanfic, so... Yeah, it's a really good one.
> 
> And that's it! After all the puns about how Simeon has a heavenly touch and how you called his name like a prayer, I can feel my feet burning and hell calling me, HASIUEHAISUESAIUESA. LEVI, BABY, HERE I GO!


End file.
